Crie Mon Nom
by Nala Firenight
Summary: Eren Jaeger vivait sa vie de loup-garou de 17 ans étant un membre de la Meute du Titan Sauvage. Mais il découvrira bien vite que sa vie normale allait devenir beaucoup plus compliquée à cause de son compagnon Alpha protecteur, mais souciant ;Levi Ackerman. Ce n'est pas comme si Eren pouvait lui résister, le pouvait-il ? Après tout, ton partenaire est ton autre moitié. UA/TRADUCTION
1. Ch01 Cauchemar

Note de la traductrice :

Comme je l'avais dit précédemment dans l'annexe « Crie Mon Nom Loup-Garou 101 », voici le premier chapitre de « Crie Mon Nom » ou « Call My Name ». **RIEN NE M'APPARTIENT, LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT A HAJIME ISAYAMA TANDIS QUE L'UNIVERS, LA TRAME ET L'HISTOIRE SONT A himawarinee. SEULE LA TRADUCTION EST MIENNE.**

(P.S : La réponse aux commentaires anonymes de : « Crie Mon Nom Loup-Garou 101 » est à la fin du chapitre. ;) )

* * *

 **Notes du Chapitre :**

 **Bonjour, tout le monde. C'est la deuxième fois que j'écris une fanfiction sur ce site et je suis toujours collée avec mon couple préféré, Levi et Eren ! Ma première fanfiction appelée 'Le Sanctuaire du Cœur' (Heart Sanctuary) est plus dans la romance et la guimauve, alors que cette histoire est plutôt dans la romance, l'action et... Levi en dominant ! c; Aussi, mon UA loup-garou est légèrement différent des autres. Si vous n'êtes pas familiers avec les meutes de loups-garous, vous voudriez probablement aller faire un tour sur ceci en premier : Crie Mon Nom Loup-Garou 101. Ça vous aiderait à mieux comprendre mon histoire ! ^^**

 **CETTE HISTOIRE N'EST PAS CORRIGEE. (Note de la traductrice : Pas besoin, c'est moi qui corrige les fautes dans la version française ! :D). L'anglais n'est pas ma première langue et je suis au courant des fautes de grammaires et des phrases incohérentes de ma pauvre petite histoire. C'est pourquoi, tous les commentaires de trois kilomètres de long, les critiques et les suggestions sont hautement appréciés afin de faire de cette histoire une meilleure.**

 **Mis à part ceci, j'ai posté mon histoire sur archiveofourown** _ **(ID : himawarinee)**_ **et wattpad** _ **(ID : himawarinee).**_ **N'oubliez-pas d'aller commenter sur twitter** _ **(ID : himawarinee)**_ **et tumblr** _ **(ID : himawarinee)**_ **au sujet de cette histoire ou alors de me rendre une petite visite. C'est tout ! Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez ! c:**

 **Juste un petit rappel amical : c'est un UA./ Du contenu explicite est attendu les chapitres suivants./ Plus de mises au point seront citées dans les futurs chapitres.**

* * *

De magnifiques yeux vert émeraude regardaient la rivière claire comme du cristal à côté de lui. Il semblait si calme et satisfait malgré les égratignures qui se formaient sur tous son corps mat -s'accordant avec son air ébouriffé et la touffe de cheveux chocolat indomptable- qui rendait son apparence encore plus misérable, comme s'il s'était battu contre un groupe de personnes et avait perdu le combat.

Eh bien, c'était partiellement vrai. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas perdu le combat, pas exactement. Il a juste fini son entraînement au combat avec quelques-uns de ces amis, donc toutes les égratignures et l'air ébouriffé avaient du sens.

Mais pourquoi un entraînement de ce type ? Même s'il avait un petit peu de muscle en lui, il n'était pas un athlète, ni un combattant. Donc, pourquoi faisait-il ce genre de chose en premier lieu ?

La réponse parce qu'il était un loup-garou.

Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des loups-garous ? Oui, ils existent et ils se mélangent très bien avec les humains de nos jours -car dans cette ère moderne, il semblerait qu'aucun humain ait jamais cru aux loups-garous, ils pensent qu'ils sont juste un simple fantasme- contrairement à il y a des siècles où tous les loups-garous vivaient dans la peur, effrayés à l'idée d'être tués par les chasseurs de loups-garous.

Ils vivaient en meute où chacune d'entre elles avait son propre territoire, qui se situe dans chaque district dans le monde entier, à part si tu es un Escroc a.k.a un Proscrit, parce qu'ils n'appartiennent à aucune meute, ou ont quitté la meute, peu importe la raison.

Donc, pour faire court, le jeune homme était un loup-garou, et son nom était Eren Jaeger.

Il s'entraînait sur ses techniques de combats car c'est ce que fait un membre d'une meute de loup-garou, protéger leur propre meute de tout d'autres meutes, des proscrits, des chasseurs de loups-garous -qui, aujourd'hui, n'existent presque plus-, ou qu'importe le danger qui viendrait à eux.

Eren appartenait à la Meute du Titan Sauvage depuis le jour de sa naissance. Ce n'était pas la meute la plus puissante, mais la Meute du Titan Sauvage avait le plus grand nombre de membres parmi toutes les meutes parcourant le monde presque trois cent loups-garous dépendent de cette meute depuis plusieurs années, génération après génération.

Eren n'était en rien spécial, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, parce qu'il n'était rien comme Mikasa sa demie-sœur aux cheveux noir corbeau qui était une Delta -la troisième aux commandes de leur meute- qui deviendra bientôt une Bêta -la deuxième aux commandes de leur meute-, ou même Armin son meilleur ami blond qui était un Sigma -les professeurs de la meute puisqu'ils connaissaient beaucoup de choses sur chaque matière-.

Eren était Eren, un adolescent tardif de 17 ans qui ne s'était pas encore changé dans sa forme de loup, alors que l'âge normal pour la transformation était autour de 6 à 12 ans maximum. Et tous les membres de la Meute du Titan Sauvage avaient déjà eu leur première transformation avant l'âge butoir, _tout le monde sauf Eren._

Comme si ce n'était suffisant pour faire qu'Eren rabaisse sa propre estime de soi, il aavait découvert qu'Armin et Mikasa étaient compagnons le jour des dix-huit ans de cette dernière.

C'était le privilège d'avoir dix-huit ans, car non seulement à cet âge, les loups-garous étaient considérés comme des adultes, mais ils pouvaient aussi sentir le parfum de leur partenaire sans fautes. Mais dommage, si leur compagne/on était loin, cela prendrait plus de temps pour les trouver.

Donc, imaginez la joie de Mikasa lorsqu'elle a trouvé son partenaire ici et maintenant, à la seconde où elle a eu dix-huit ans. Et même si Armin n'avait pas encore atteint l'âge adulte, le sentiment du loup de Mikasa pénètrait à l'intérieur de lui. Il créait des étincelles et une odeur unique, pas aussi forte que celle de la jeune fille, mais assez pour laisser Armin savoir qu'il avait trouvé sa compagne.

Eren ne pouvait pas être plus heureux pour eux deux. Un jour, il espérait qu'il pourrait finalement trouver son propre partenaire. Qu'il s'agisse d'un homme ou d'une femme, il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste le trouver tôt.

 _Sa/son compagne/on était-il/elle plus âgé/e que lui et le recherchait-t-il ?_

 _Son/sa partenaire était-il/elle plus jeune que lui et cela signifiait-il pour Eren d'aller la/le chercher une fois qu'il/elle aurait dix-huit ans ?_

 _Son/sa partenaire était-il/elle en fait proche ou loin de lui ?_

 _A quoi son/sa compagnon/e ressemblerait-il/elle ?_

 _Quelles sont les choses que sa/son partenaire aimait ou n'aimait pas ?_

 _Que ferait-il quand il trouverait finalement son/sa partenaire ?_

Eren fronça les sourcils plongé dans ses pensées quant à ces questions. Mais peu après, son froncement se changea en grincement de dents lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur son bras droit.

Eren grimaça et siffla, « Bon sang, pourrais-tu être plus douce s'il te plaît ? »

« Désolée, Eren. Mais regarde, j'ai fini de désinfecter tes blessures, » Mikasa répondit en s'excusant.

« Tu sais que ces blessures se seraient guéries par elles-mêmes même si tu ne les avaient pas désinfectées, non ? Arrête de me traiter comme un bébé ! » Eren protesta.

Eren savait que l'attitude de Mikasa envers lui était à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a huit ans.

Les parents de Mikasa furent tués par trois Escrocs pendant qu'ils étaient en vacances à côté du territoire de la Meute du Titan Sauvage. La petite Mikasa aurait dû être tuée aussi, mais elle était vive d'esprit, elle a été capable de se défaire de l'emprise de l'un des Escrocs puis elle s'enfuit.

Elle a continué de courir, indifférente à l'image perturbante de ses parents morts ou des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Elle suivait seulement son instinct et l'adrénaline engendrée lui permettait de courir aussi loin que possible des Escrocs qui la pourchassaient.

C'est ainsi qu'elle finit finalement sur le territoire de la Meute du Titan Sauvage et rencontra le Eren de neuf ans qui faisait une promenade avec son père sur la berge de la rivière ce jour-là. Eren avait vu absolument tout, de même que son père et deux autres membres de la meute qui se trouvaient être les vigiles de la zone.

Sans perdre un seul instant, Eren fit signe à Mikasa de venir de son côté. Ce fut une intelligente décision pour Mikasa de courir vers Eren, mais un si mauvais choix pour les Escrocs qui la poursuivaient. La seconde où les trois assassins pénétrèrent dans le territoire de la Meute du Titan Sauvage, ils furent tués par les deux gardes, le père d'Eren, et également l'Alpha Hannes avec son Bêta qui se trouvaient être arrivés à temps pour les aider.

Eren ne se souvenait plus trop après cet épisode. La dernière chose qu'il savait était que ses parents avaient adopté Mikasa, avec les permissions de l'Alpha Hannes en laissant Mikasa rejoindre leur meute, et aussi celle de l'Alpha de la meute d'origine de Mikasa qui lui a accordé le droit d'intégrer la Meute du Titan Sauvage.

La seule personne à qui Mikasa répondit après cet incident fut Eren pour au moins trois mois avant qu'elle ne commence à parler et interagir avec les autres. Et alors, Mikasa avait déjà grandi en étant folle d'Eren en tant que petit frère et a commencé à agir comme une grande sœur protectrice envers lui.

En outre, l'instinct protecteur de la jeune femme empirait avec le fait qu'elle devenait plus forte parmi les membres de la meute. Même si elle avait déjà un compagnon, elle avait toujours agit de façon protectrice avec Eren.

 _Comme c'est pénible !_

Eren qui maintenant boudait puérilement à Mikasa, arrêta quand il entendit un gros bruit de claquement.

« D'accord, d'accord. Devrions-nous maintenant rentrer à la maison, les gars ? Il commence à faire sombre et j'ai besoin de rentrer à la maison, mon grand-père a besoin de moi, » Armin proposa, brisant le silence.

« Wow, Armin. Tu pourrais au moins être jaloux qu'elle soit comme ça envers un autre mec. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être jaloux, tu n'es pas une menace pour moi, » Armin dit simplement.

Et ce fut suffisant pour clore leur conversation pour aujourd'hui. Le trio commença à rentrer à leur maison dans le territoire de la Meute du Titan Sauvage qui est centré autour d'un petit village dans le district de Shiganshina. C'était comme un quartier voisin avec des loups-garous, plutôt cool, mais un peu éloigné de l'être humain vous ne trouvez pas ?

Ils marchaient en silence, et cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent déjà en face de la maison de la famille Jaeger. Aussi, à côté de celle-ci était la maison d'Armin, où il vivait avec son grand-père depuis que ses parents sont morts dans un crash d'avion quinze ans auparavant.

 _'Le destin est cruel avec les parents d'Armin. Toutefois, mis à part ça, le destin est drôle quand il se trouve que le compagnon de ta demie-sœur n'est pas seulement ton meilleur ami, mais aussi ton voisin d'à côté.'_

Les pensées d'Eren furent interrompues par la voix d'Armin, « Donc, je vous vois demain ? »

« OK, salut Armin, » Mikasa donna à son partenaire une étreinte rapide avant qu'Armin ne rentre à l'intérieur.

Eren regarda Mikasa avec un air sceptique, « C'est tout ? Je pensais que puisque vous vous êtes déjà marqués et accouplés, vous seriez plus... Je ne sais pas, collés ? »

« Que veux-tu que nous fassions ? Nous manger le visage en face de toi ? »

« Ew, _sœur_ , ew ! »

Juste quand Eren était prêt à répondre à Mikasa, il entendit sa mère, Carla, l'appeler depuis le devant du porche, « Tu as l'air beau, Eren ! » Elle ricana à l'air ébouriffé de son fils.

« Eh bien, merci, maman. Je vais me doucher puis me coucher directement, de toute façon. »

« Tu ne vas pas manger ? Je viens juste de finir de préparer le repas. »

« Désolé, maman. Trop fatigué pour le dîner, merci aux exercices de combats de Mikasa d'aujourd'hui, » Eren se pencha pour donner une rapide bise à sa mère sur la joue avant qu'il n'aille à l'intérieur de la maison.

« De rien. Tu sais que tu en as besoin, Eren, » Mikasa lui jeta un coup d'œil en prenant place autour de la table tout en servant le repas sur chaque assiette -sauf celle d'Eren-.

Eren roula des yeux et monta les escaliers. Il tomba sur son père qui venait juste de sortir de son bureau pour le dîner, « Oh, salut papa. Bonne nuit, papa ! »

« Bonne nuit ? » le père d'Eren, Grisha, regarda son fils avec confusion.

« Je suis fatigué de l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de mon sommeil de beauté. OK, bonne nuit, tout le monde ! » Eren souffla plusieurs baisers à ses parents et à sa demie-sœur avant qu'il ne courre à l'étage.

Grisha regarda son fils, amusé puis il se tourna vers Mikasa, « Je pense que tu l'as frappé trop fort, Mikasa ». Grisha secoua sa tête avec un sourire. A cela, Mikasa ne fit que ricaner, suivie par le rire de Carla.

Pendant que ces trois là prenaient leur repas, Eren était maintenant prêt à s'endormir après qu'il en ait fini avec sa douche rapide. Il s'étendit sur son lit doux et pelucheux puis ferma les yeux, espérant un bon sommeil pour réparer son corps.

 _Il s'est avéré que tout ce qu'il eut comme sommeil fut un cauchemar._

Eren se sentait comme s'il n'avait dormi que pendant quelques heures, mais quelqu'un le réveilla d'un façon sèche et le fit grogner avec ennui.

Ensuite, il les entendit. Il entendit le cri déchirant et toute l'agitation.

Lentement, ses yeux vert émeraude papillonnèrent, et ce qu'il vit en face de lui quand il ouvrit finalement ses yeux, fit presque sortir son cœur de sa cage thoracique.

 _Devant lui se tenait sa mère avec du sang partout sur elle._

« Tu dois partir, Eren. Maintenant ! » Sa mère le traîna où Mikasa et Armin se tenaient, à l'extérieur de la chambre d'Eren et il pouvait voir qu'Armin avait apporté un petit sac à dos avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est papa ? » Eren demanda en paniquant.

« Eren, vas-y maintenant avant qu'il n'y en ait plus qui arrivent ! » Carla le supplia, le précipitant vers Mikasa.

« Non, maman. Maman ! Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi papa n'est pas là ? J'ai besoin de- »

« Ton père est mort ! » Carla le coupa et attrapa l'épaule d'Eren. Elle regarda son précieux fils avec une expression sérieuse, « Nous sommes attaqués, ils essayent de nous tuer et de prendre nos terres ! Si tu ne pars pas avec Mikasa et Armin maintenant, nous finirons tous par être tués. »

« Non, non ! Notre meute n'est pas la plus forte, mais au moins le nombre des membres de notre meute est l'un des plus vaste- »

« Eren, s'il te plaît. Oh, pour l'amour de la lune ! » Carla se tourna vers Mikasa, « Prends-le, s'il vous plaît restez en vie. Je vous aime, tous les deux- » elle caressa les cheveux d'Eren et de Mikasa et les embrassa tous les deux pour la dernière fois. Elle savait qu'elle n'en ressortirait pas quand elle a vu que les autres assaillants s'approchaient de la maison familiale des Jaeger.

Puis, au dernier moment, elle se tourna vers Armin, « Prends soin de ma fille, et d'Eren aussi, si tu le peux. Tu es son meilleur ami. »

Armin hocha la tête solennellement.

« Partez, maintenant. Traînez-le si vous le devez, » Carla regarda Eren pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne leur tourne le dos.

Eren la regarda avec horreur. Il se débattit, mais Mikasa et Armin avaient une poigne de fer sur son bras.

« Je t'aime. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée. S'il te plaît reste en vie. ». Ce fut les derniers mots de Carla avant qu'elle ne se change dans sa forme de louve et court aux devants des combats pour affronter les attaquants qui venaient dans sa direction.

« Non... Maman. Maman ! MAMAN ! MERE, NOOOOON ! » Les yeux d'Eren s'écarquillèrent avec effroi tandis qu'il criait avec toute la force de ses poumons, criant sa mère. Il commença à se tortiller pour échapper à l'étreinte de Mikasa et d'Armin pour aider sa mère, mais pas pour en profiter.

Eren sentit la rage bouillonner en lui et commença à jeter ses accès de colère sur eux, « Comment pouvez-vous ? Comment pouvez-vous juste les laissez comme ça ? Nous pouvons aider, nous devons les aider ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez maintenant ! Arrêtez de me traîner ! »

« Tu es celui qui a besoin d'arrêter ! C'est l'ordre de l'Alpha Hannes ! Combats si tu le dois, mais la première priorité de tout le monde est de courir et de se sauver de nos attaquants ! Et en tant que troisième aux commandes, je t'ordonne, Eren Jaeger, de m'écouter. Donc arrête de te débattre maintenant ! » Mikasa demanda.

« Non, vas te faire foutre, Mikasa ! Allez vous faire foutre toi et Armin ! Nous devons- »

A l'éclat d'Eren, Armin le coupa, « Je suis tellement désolé, Eren. »

 _THWACK !_

Pour quelqu'un qui est plus faible qu'Eren, Armin fit un bon travail en assommant Eren pour lui retirer sa colère.

Mikasa sembla satisfaite de son action. Elle se transforma alors en loup un gros loup noir, tandis qu'Armin sautait sur son dos et attacha sans encombre Eren autour de lui, pendant que ses mains agrippaient la douce fourrure de Mikasa.

Ce n'était pas comme si Armin ne pouvait pas se transformer dans sa forme lupine, mais il a besoin d'être sûr qu'Eren ne tombera pas du dos de sa sœur, puisque le jeune homme mat est inconscient et, _eh bien_ , il ne peut pas encore se transformer.

La forme de louve de Mikasa est vraiment, vraiment rapide. A cette vitesse, ils devraient définitivement s'en sortir vivant sans être attrapés par les ennemis qui essayent de s'emparer de leurs terres.

 _Quel sera leur destin ?_

* * *

 **Notes de Fin de Chapitre :**

 **Devrais-je continuer ? c:**

 **Edit : Corrigé par Ririlian _(twitter ID : ririlian)._ Merci à tous pour m'avoir indiqué mes erreurs grammaticales ! ^^**

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Voilà voilà ! ^^**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaît, si oui, tant mieux !:D**

 **Un autre chapitre ne va pas tarder à être traduit, pour ceux que ça intéresse ! ;)**

 **Voilà la réponse aux reviews anonymes de « Crie Mon Nom Loup-Garou 101 » ! :**

 **Bibouchka :** BONJOUR/SOIR ET DE RIEN ! XD Contente que la traduction plaise ! ^^ Oh que oui je vais continuer, ne t'inquiète pas, j'adore moi aussi cette histoire alors, pourquoi s'en priver ! :D Ouf, l'explication est compréhensible, ça me fait chaud au cœur que tu dises cela puisque c'est ma première traduction ! ^^ Merci encore et à bientôt !

 **ookami :** Juste, c'est une parenthèse mais j'adoooore ton pseudo : en japonais ookami c'est loup arigato na ! *^* Ahah, merci beaucoup ! Tous ces compliments me rassurent et me donne la motivation. Merci ! Ciao ciao et à la prochaine fois !

 **Nekoko 3 :** Ouais, un pavé ! *Q* J'adore les longues reviews ! ^^

DE RIEN, C'EST CADEAU DE LA MAISON FIRENIGHT ! J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ma traduction soit la plus fidèle possible à l'histoire originale donc ravie que ça ait fonctionné !

La fiche est très utile, c'est vrai. Si les loups-garous sont ton trip, je peux te proposer mais tellement d'histoires (j'adore ces grosses bébêtes ! *^*). Awn, c'est ma première traduction donc tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ces compliments me font plaisir ! -^^- Eh bien, vas-y, commente chaque chapitre, je te répondrais toujours ! Je vais tenter d'aller vite dans mes publications comme ça, pas de suspense insoutenable ! .

Bizooooooou !

Nala !


	2. Ch02 Survivants

**Note de la traductrice :**

 **Hey hey hey ! ^^' Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu des problèmes avec Internet, et je n'ai pas réussi à poster ce chapitre avant, gomenasaï ! T^T Ah, de plus, un lecteur m'a dit qu'il y avait trop de répétitions, donc j'ai changé ce petit détail. Bon, sinon, voici la réponse aux reviews :**

 **ookami :** Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Aw, merci, tu vas me faire rougir ! Moi, aussi, j'aime les loups, on devrait fonder un club ! XD Eh bien, merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^

 **:** Oui, Eren, à chaque fois ou presque, dans toutes les histoires, il en bave! XD

Oui, Mikasa et Armin vont bien ensemble même si c'est pas mon pairing préféré ! ^^

 **Bibouchka :** XD J'étais morte de rire quand j'ai lu ta review ! T'inquiète, je bouge pas, je compte bien tout traduire ! ^^ Eh bien, tu vas voir si tes prévisions ce sont révélées être juste ou pas ! :D

Merci des compliments, c'est ma première traduction alors, ça fait plaisir ! ^^

 **Lunakunaalna :** Oui, oui, je continue madame, range ton gourdin, c'est bon, c'est bon ! T^T #AuteureTraumatiséeParUneReviewXD

 **Sasa875 :** Euh, bah, écoute, me tuer tout de suite n'est techniquement pas un bon plan parce que si tu veux la suite, faut que je sois en vie donc... Et puis, c'est l'auteur qui coupe comme ça, pas moi ! (D'ailleurs, range ton couteau pour la fin du chapitre, parce que y a de quoi être très frustrer... Je dis ça, je dis rien! XD)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Cauchemar._

C'est que qu'Eren pensa lorsqu'il s'éveilla. Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il sut que ça n'en était pas un ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière était bien réel.

Il sentit une texture douce sous la paume de sa main, et quand il fut totalement réveillé après avoir réalisé que c'était de la fourrure blonde qu'il caressait, il dit avec une voix râpeuse, « Armin? »

Le blond, qui était toujours dans sa forme de loup, ne put que grogner en guise de réponse.

« Attends, Armin, sale fils de- tu m'as assommé ! »

« Eren, arrête ! Nous nous sommes relayés tout en courant en nous transformant car l'un d'entre nous devait te tenir afin d'éviter que tu tombes. Donc, s'il-te-plaît... Pour une fois, reste tranquille, » lui dit Mikasa. Sa voix sonnait drainée de toute énergie.

« Nous courions pendant tout le temps où j'étais évanoui ? Juste, ça fait combien de temps que je me suis fait assommé ? »

« Comme si je le savais. Plus de cinq heures, ça, c'est sûr. Le soleil s'est levé depuis un bon moment maintenant, » sa sœur lui répondit en haussant les épaules.

Tout en continuant de courir, Eren pouvait sentir le souffle d'Armin devenir plus lourd. Il regarda la jeune femme avec inquiétude, « Je pense qu'on a besoin de faire une pause. Armin a l'air fatigué. »

La brune regarda la forme lupine de son compagnon de plus près puis hocha la tête en comprenant. Elle flatta la douce fourrure blonde, lui faisant signe d'arrêter de courir, « Armin, échangeons. Tu as couru pendant plusieurs heures. »

« Nous allons quand même continuer de fuir ? Sommes-nous toujours poursuivis ? » Eren demanda. Le blond s'arrêta et se pencha un peu pour le laisser lui et sa sœur descendre plus facilement.

« Je ne pense pas, mais nous ne pouvons jamais être totalement sûrs. Il est préférable de s'enfuir aussi loin que possible, » l'informa cette dernière. Elle ouvrit un sac à dos que son partenaire avait emporté avec eux, et jeta un T-shirt et un jean derrière un arbre. Le blond, qui était maintenant dans sa forme humaine dans toute sa glorieuse nudité derrière ledit arbre, attrapa les vêtements avec habileté et secoua gentiment sa main à la jeune femme en guise de remerciement.

« Pourquoi ne recevons-nous pas d'aide ? Tu sais, de la part d'une autre meute de loups-garous qui pourrait être étalée à travers le monde comme une pays. »

Armin, maintenant habillé, sortit de sa « cachette » et marcha vers le brun lentement, « Premièrement, mon cher Eren, notre Alpha n'était pas un Alpha très sociable. Oui, notre meute est très connue pour avoir le plus de membres aimant vivre en paix autour des mines d'or de notre territoire en tant que principal revenu. »

Il haussa les épaules et continua, « Mais c'est tout. Tu ne peux pas nier que notre meute dépend seulement des uns des autres. Nous n'avons jamais, au grand jamais, eu quelque chose comme une alliance avec n'importe quelle autre meute, car la Meute du Titan Sauvage a vécu indépendamment depuis des centaines d'années. »

Une fois qu'il eut fini d'expliquer, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus demanda, « Donc, qui voudrait nous aider quand nous ne voulons même pas être connectés avec une autre meute pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Eh bien, tu marques un point là, Ar... » Eren leva ses deux bras en signe de défaite.

« Deuxièmement, les meutes de loups sont étalées autour du monde, oui, mais ce n'est pas comme un pays, Eren. Nous ne sommes qu'une minuscule partie de ce monde, tu sais ? De plus, t'embêterais-tu à voyager à travers le monde en cherchant de l'aide quand tu n'es même pas sûr que les autres meutes voudront nous aider ? » Mikasa renchérit en parfaite synchronisation avec le dialogue de son amant en répondant à son frère.

« Raah, bien. Pas besoin de me faire sentir encore plus idiot, j'essaye juste d'aider, vous savez ? Je m'en fais toujours pour notre meute même si je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait des survivants en dehors de nous. Je veux aussi éviter que nous devenions des Escrocs ! » s'exclama le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils à sa dernière phrase.

« Ouais, bon, des idées ? Parce que tout ce à quoi je peux penser, c'est de fuir aussi loin que possible, » la seule femme du trio déclara en s'étendant sur l'énorme souche d'arbre dernière elle.

« Nous pouvons courir, trouver un endroit loin des territoires de loups-garous, et juste essayer de nous mélanger avec les humains. Que tu sois d'accord ou non, si tu ne veux pas être classé comme Escroc, tu dois juste prétendre de vivre comme un humain. » proposa Eren.

Les yeux bleus d'Armin s'écarquillèrent pendant qu'il hochait lentement la tête, « C'est en fait bien mieux. Je veux dire, les deux idées sont affreuses, mais je préfère vivre en tant qu'humain si ça signifie notre sécurité. »

« N'est-ce pas ? Après tout, vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste, et je préfère nous garder sain et sauf ! » rayonna le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

« J'aime ta façon de penser, Eren. Cette alternative ne m'a jamais croisé l'esprit, » Armin le félicita.

« Vous êtes juste épuisés, c'est pour ça que vous ne pouvez pas penser correctement. Moi, j'ai eu mon sommeil de beauté juste avant, » ricana le brun, mais son ricanement se fit amer, « Je peux toujours me rappeler l'horreur de la nuit dernière. Ce sera toujours mon cauchemar. »

L'ancienne Delta donna à son frère adoptif un petit sourire, « On s'en souviens aussi, Eren. » Elle s'étira ensuite et bâilla un peu, « Donc, nous ferions mieux de commencer à courir, non ? Trouvons un lieu où nous installer. »

Regardant ses amis l'un après l'autre, Eren soupira doucement tandis que ses doigts jouaient avec la fin de son haut en portant un air abattu, « Je suis désolé. Si je pouvais me changer en loup, ce serait plus facile pour nous trois. »

Mikasa marcha vers le brun et lui tapota l'épaule, « Eren, c'est bon. Tu auras ta première transformation bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es sûrement juste un loup-garou tardif, » elle lui décocha un autre sourire.

Eren hocha la tête rapidement et serra sa main en un poing, « Je te jure que je deviendrai meilleur au combat. Je trouverai qui nos attaquants étaient, de quelle meute ils venaient, et après, je les tuerai tous ! Putain, je le jure ! J'ai une grande habilité au combat rapproché, et une fois que je serais capable de me transformer, je serais plus fort, bien meilleur, et- »

Le discours d'Eren fut coupé par un craquement bruyant qui mit sur ses gardes le trio qui regarda aussitôt autour d'eux. Puis, trois personnes venant d'en haut, accompagnées de deux loups, les encerclèrent.

L'un d'entre eux, un jeune homme avec des cheveux blonds cendrés ondulés et une coupe undercut, marcha précautionneusement vers eux et s'arrêta seulement à quelques mètres d'Eren. Il étrécit les yeux, suspicieux, face au jeune homme, « Bien, bien, regardez qui nous avons là. De _sales_ petits Escrocs dans notre territoire. »

Le brun fit un pas en avant, essayant de s'expliquer, « Non, attendez. Nous ne sommes pas des Escrocs, nous sommes juste- »

Son vis-à-vis claqua sa langue contre son palais, coupant le brun. Mais malheureusement, il se mordit la langue en le faisant. Après quelques secondes où il se reprit, il lança ensuite avec sarcasme, « Ouais, et je suis un putain de lapin ! »

Cette fois, Armin fut celui qui tenta d'expliquer, « Non, attendez. Écoutez- »

Une fois encore, l'inconnu lui coupa la parole, et cette fois, il ne se mordit pas. Il s'avança et agrippa l'avant bras du brun, le tirant avec un peu de force.

Le blond cendré cria presque à ses deux autres camarades, « Nous les amèneront à l'Alpha Levi. S'ils montrent un signe d'hostilité, tuez-les immédiatement. »

Mikasa fut sur le point de commencer un combat quand elle se sentit elle-même traînée par un grand jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, tandis qu'un gars à l'apparence aléatoire tenta de tirer Armin, pendant que les deux loups les suivaient, silencieux mais pas moins dangereux.

Le trio se débattait tout en étant tiré quelque part. Cela irrita le jeune homme bouclé. Il tira d'un coup sur le poignet d'Eren et grogna dans ses oreilles, « Comporte-toi bien ou tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour expliquer votre intrusion à notre Alpha. »

« Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! » Gronda sa sœur.

« Ne parle pas en mon nom ! » Protesta-t-il.

« S'il-vous-plaît, les gars, vous pouvez la fermer ? » Cette fois, ce fut Armin qui parla. Immédiatement, les deux bruns se turent. L'inconnu esquissa un sourire à cette vue, satisfait du silence soudain.

Après un quart d'heure de marche qui se déroula en silence, ils arrivèrent finalement devant une immense maison, ou plutôt comme un putain de château au milieu de la forêt, entouré par de petites maisons.

Eren était prêt à parier que le château était la demeure principale c'était le lieu où l'Alpha et d'autres membres importants vivaient. Il siffla à la vue, la demeure principale de la Meute du Titan Sauvage était juste une vieille maison de taille moyenne en briques ce n'était rien comparé à ça.

Cependant, la vieille maison de briques qui devait probablement être déjà détruite à cause de l'attaque de l'autre nuit, manquait en quelque sorte à l'adolescent.

Ses pensées furent rapidement interrompues par un grand jeune homme aux cheveux blonds foncés qui venait de l'intérieur du château. Il hocha la tête face au trio, et se tourna ensuite vers l'inconnu blond cendré, « Merci, Oluo. Tu peux maintenant retourner patrouiller dans notre territoire. »

Ensuite, il se tourna vers l'homme blond et l'autre gars, « Eld et Gunther, vous pouvez aller avec Oluo, merci. »

Les concernés le saluèrent, puis disparurent de nouveau dans la forêt pour garder le territoire.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le trio puis tendit sa main à Eren, qui se trouvait être en face de lui, « Je suis Farlan, Farlan Church. Le Bêta de la Meute du Corps de l'Ombre- »

« Corps ?! » Le coupa le brun, ses yeux s'écarquillant à l'entente du nom.

Sa réaction fit glousser Farlan, « Le _Corps,_ pas le cadavre. Le corps comme celui de l'armée. Je sais que je suis censé être prudent, mais vous trois ne semblez pas être une menace, du moins pas pour moi. Donc, voulez-vous venir et expliquer à notre Alpha pourquoi vous êtes entrés sans permission dans notre territoire ? Um... »

Brusquement, Eren attrapa la main tendue de Farlan et lui donna une poignée de main, « Je suis Eren Jaeger. Voici Mikasa Ackerman et Armin Arlert. »

« Ackerman ? » Fredonna Farlan.

Mikasa acquiesça, « Ouais. Pouvons-nous parler à ton Alpha ainsi nous pouvons partir le plus tôt possible ? » Armin poussa gentiment du coude le bras de la brune. Avec cela, elle ajouta, « Uh, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Farlan persifla, « Vous pensez que vous pouvez juste venir et repartir juste comme ça ? Même si vous n'êtes pas le type d'Escrocs menaçants, il y a des punitions pour franchir- »

« Attendez, nous ne sommes pas des Escrocs ! Nous essayons de vous dire cela, pourquoi vous n'écoutez pas ? » intervint l'ancien Sigma.

« D'accord, bien, je vous écoute maintenant. Mais si vous n'êtes pas des Escrocs, alors pourquoi avez-vous franchi la frontière ? De quelle meute venez-vous ? »

Cette fois, Eren parla avec une teinte de tristesse dans sa voix, « La Meute du Titan Sauvage. Vous n'avez probablement pas étés informés de ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit, mais- »

Tout à coup, les yeux de Farlan s'éclaircirent, « Sérieusement ? Il y a des survivants ? » Il demanda, incrédule. Soudain, il sortit quelque chose de derrière la porte et le jeta aux deux loups-garous qui se tenaient sagement aux côtés des étrangers depuis le début de la conversation. Après, les deux loups-garous retournèrent dans leur forme humaine et mirent les vêtements qui leur avaient étés jetés plus tôt par le Bêta.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas dérangé par les deux adolescents nus qui s'étaient changés en face d'eux, tandis que le jeune brun tournait sa tête un peu -légèrement inconfortable à cette vue-, et le blond du groupe posa tranquillement sa main au-dessus des yeux de sa compagne qui appuya dessus.

Une fois qu'ils furent habillés, Farlan pointa le jeune homme avec deux teintes de cheveux, « Voici Jean Kirschtein- » puis il pointa celui avec les cheveux rasés, « -et Connie Springer. »

Les deux adolescents hochèrent simplement la tête quand Eren agita la main, tandis que ses deux amis les regardaient avec prudence.

« Ils peuvent sembler être bêtes, et agir comme tels, mais croyez-moi quand je dis qu'ils font parti de nos dix meilleurs combattants. Donc, si vous agissez imprudemment, ces deux-là vous finiront ici, maintenant, » avertit le grand blond avec un sourire de mauvais augure.

L'ancienne Delta se tourna vers lui avec un air désintéressé, « Vous parlez vraiment beaucoup. »

L'intéressé rit silencieusement, « Eh bien, je le dois, puisque notre Alpha n'est pas le type de personne à parler beaucoup. Ah, en parlant de l'Alpha, allons le voir pour que vous puissiez lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment de votre intrusion. »

Il alla ensuite à l'intérieur, suivi par le groupe. Entre temps, Jean s'arrêta à mi-chemin, « Enlevez vos chaussures, notre Alpha est très strict en ce qui concerne la propreté. »

Après ça, les trois jeunes gens commencèrent à enlever leurs chaussures sans manquer un soupir exaspéré de Mikasa et un roulement dramatique des yeux de la part de son frère.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, le brun ne put s'en empêcher mais sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et regarder autour avec de grands yeux. L'intérieur du château était vraiment magnifique, comme lorsque tu imagines un château de conte de fée. Ça sonnait féminin, mais pour le jeune brun, ça y ressemblait beaucoup de son point de vue.

Pendant qu'il détaillait la chambre sans en manquer un seul recoin, il sentit le parfum du thé vert et d'un petit peu de menthe. C'était une odeur très légère, mais il aimait bien sa douceur et le calme qu'il lui donnait quand il la sentait.

 _Il se sentait sain et sauf._

Il commença à renifler l'air au fur et à mesure que l'odeur devenait plus forte une fois qu'ils marchèrent près d'une énorme porte.

Ignorant le regard bizarre qu'il reçut de l'adolescent dont le visage ressemblait à celui d'un cheval et qui s'appelait Jean s'il se souvenait bien, il se tourna vers lui, toujours en reniflant, « Est-ce que quelqu'un fait un gâteau ? Je sens quelque chose de doux. Peut-être avez-vous mit un parfum d'intérieur ou autre chose ? »

« T'as fumé ou quoi ? » Se moqua Jean. Eren ricana juste à la tête de cheval.

Farlan ouvrit la porte en face de lui bruyamment, faisant tourner les tête des personnes dans la pièce vers lui un incroyable homme blond avec des sourcils broussailleux et une femme avec une queue de cheval désordonnée assis côte à côte, puis, une petite jeune femme rousse avec une couette se tenait à côté d'un homme attirant dont la peau blanche laiteuse contrastait avec ses cheveux noir corbeau et ses yeux bleu-acier envoûtants.

L'homme séduisant était dans le plus grand siège, ce qui fit déduire à Eren qu'il était l'Alpha de la meute.

Eh bien, si c'était vrai, alors cette meute avait de la chance d'avoir un Alpha autant gâté par la nature, c'était sûr. Juste la façon qu'il avait de regarder dans la direction de l'adolescent transformait déjà les genoux de ce dernier en gelée.

Oh, wow. Peut-être qu'il était gay ? Il ne savait pas si c'était exact puisqu'il n'avait jamais ressenti cela envers personne auparavant.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Farlan ? » Demanda finalement l'Alpha, mais son esprit semblait concentré sur autre chose, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, _ou quelqu'un._

Le Bêta s'avança et hocha un peu la tête, « Alpha Levi, je crois vous avoir déjà informé par la pensée de la présence d'intrus ayant franchi notre territoire. Aussi, j'espère que votre réunion est toujours à propos de l'attaque de la Meute du Titan Sauvage. Parce que, eh bien, il se trouve que ces intrus sont les survivants de cette meute. »

« Um, quoi ? » Demanda la jeune femme rousse avec une couette demanda, confuse.

Le blond allait expliquer encore une fois pour la jeune femme, il bougea un peu de là où il se tenait, révélant complètement Eren de derrière lui.

Tout à coup, l'Alpha, Levi, se leva de son siège avec un air dangereux plaqué sur son visage, faisant diverger tous les regards vers le noiraud, incluant le jeune Jaeger. Cependant, le regard de Levi n'était dirigé que sur une seule personne, Eren.

 _'PARTENAIRE.'_

Il marcha rapidement en direction de son Bêta, bousculant durement Armin et Mikasa tandis que Jean et Connie reculaient.

 _'PARTENAIRE'._

Levi s'arrêta en face du brun, attrapant les deux épaules de ce dernier pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il appuya un peu sur l'adolescent pour que ce dernier se penche-puisqu'il était un peu plus grand que l'Alpha-, et se logea dans le creux du cou d'Eren, inhalant le doux parfum de cannelle venant de son cadet.

 _'PARTENAIRE.'_

Finalement, Levi gronda de façon menaçante alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur le jeune homme. Il lâcha un mot pour le brun, un mot sacré pour chaque loup-garou envers leur âme sœur, qui dure pour le reste de leur vie, « MIEN ! »

* * *

 **Notes de Fin de Chapitre :**

 **Edit : Corrigé par Ririlian** _ **(twitter ID :ririlian).**_ **Merci pour m'avoir indiqué mes fautes grammaticales ! ^^**


	3. Ch03 Rejet

**Note de la traductrice : **

**Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! :D Voici un nouveau chapitre qui sort ! (Ce que je viens de dire est totalement inutile T^T). Bref ! Voilà les réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Lunakunaalna : Bah, la voilà la suite ! :3**

 **D4rk Lili : Oui, tu as parfaitement raison sur les deux points, LE ERERI VAINCRA ! (Faut vraiment que j'arrête de m'exciter pour un rien ! XD). Et Levi est notre beau gosse international, tout le monde le sait ! Il est juste trop f-f-f-f-fort ! #OkC'EtaitNul. **

**Bibouchka : LE RETOUR DE BIBOUCHKA ! ****XD Tes commentaires me font pleurer de rire, méchante, méchante ! XD Je veux pas mourir. ;-; Sinon, oui, tu avais raison sur tooooute la ligne (droite, la ligne. /SBAM !/ AYEEEU!). Alors, perso, je trouve que dans ce chapitre là, Eren, il est d'une conn*rie profonde. Tu verras par toi-même. ._.**

 **planetmoon : Hé hé, de rien de rien ! Ça me fait plaisir ! ^^**

 **emylou : Tu trouves ça mignon mais flippant ! XD Trop drôle ! J'ai un peu pensé la même chose mais bon... Ah oui, tu as raison avec les didascalies, mais je crois que je me suis rattrapée maintenant! :) Merci beaucoup !**

 **: Oui, il est en mode « Erreur 404, Eren Jaeger ne répond plus » XD. Ouais, c'est vrai que parfois, Mikasa dans les FanFictions peut être casse-bonbon et légèrement débile sur les bords mais bon... **

**Kitsune : Neh Kitsune, merci d'avoir commenté et j'ai passé le mot à l'auteure, elle est ravie ! ^^ Voilà la suite ! (P.S : J'adore ton pseudo ! :3)**

 **~Buena lectura!~**

* * *

 _« MIEN ! »_

A cette phrase, tout le monde fut silencieux pendant une seconde, essayant d'absorber la nouvelle dans leur tête _Levi, l'Alpha de la Meute du Corps de l'Ombre, a trouvé son compagnon._

La déclaration les choqua tous. Certains avaient la bouche grande ouverte, d'autres souriaient largement, et d'autres semblaient gelés sur place.

 _Son partenaire._

 _Il avait trouvé son partenaire._

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas ressentir une attirance maximale envers son compagnon, du moins pas maintenant, pas avant qu'il n'atteigne ses dix-huit ans où il deviendrai finalement un loup adulte. Mais, même si c'était extrêmement léger, il pouvait sentir la légère attraction qui chatouillait son cœur et le doux parfum spécifique venant de son partenaire, Levi.

Toujours dans l'étreinte du noiraud, ce dernier commença à raffermir sa prise sur Eren en inspirant l'odeur enivrante de son partenaire-tout-juste-trouvé comme s'il allait mourir s'il arrêtait, malgré le fait que le jeune homme ne bougeait pas d'un poil dans les bras de l'adulte.

Eren pouvait se sentir lui-même geindre à cause du manque de réponse envers son compagnon. Il réalisa qu'il avait besoin de faire quelque chose par égard pour son cœur affaibli.

Lentement, le brun leva ses bras tremblants pour les entourer autour de Levi. Il ferma les yeux avec bien-être et commença à renifler l'odeur de l'Alpha, satisfait du sentiment apaisant qu'il sentait à l'intérieur de lui.

« Mien, » répéta l'ébène, maintenant beaucoup plus calme qu'avant.

Eren voudrait le lui dire aussi, de dire que Levi était sien, mais alors, il entendit quelqu'un parler, « Attendez, c'est possible pour un Alpha d'avoir un partenaire masculin ? Si le partenaire de l'Alpha est un mâle, comment peuvent-ils avoir des petits qui deviendront les futurs Alphas de cette meute ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de notre meute ? »

Ce fut Connie qui demanda innocemment aux autres personnes dans la salle. Malheureusement, l'homme aux mèches corbeaux confondit la naïveté de Connie avec une moquerie envers son partenaire masculin.

La prise autour du corps de celui-ci se desserra. L'Alpha fusillait désormais l'adolescent rasé, montrent ses canines affûtées, « Viens-tu juste de te moquer de la situation, Connie ? _De mon compagnon ?!_ » Gronda-t-il.

Les yeux de Connie s'agrandirent en réalisant son erreur, « Attendez, non, je ne voulais pas me moquer de quelque chose. Je le jure ! J'étais juste- »

« Hey, calme-toi ! » Eren attrapa immédiatement le bras de l'homme furibond. Vraiment, lui qui pensait qu'il était celui avec des problèmes de colère, qui aurait cru que l'Alpha partageait le même problème que lui ? _'Ce doit être le destin !'_ Se rétorqua le brun.

D'une certaine façon, le touché de l'adolescent fit dériver l'attention du noiraud vers la main qui enroulait son bras. Les canines avaient maintenant disparues, le plissement de son visage s'était un peu estompé, et ce fut une invitation pour Eren de continuer à parler, « Nous, je veux dire Mikasa, Armin et moi, voulons juste nous expliquer à propos de l'intrusion. »

« Alors, devrions-nous tous prendre place pour parler de ces intrus, qui se trouvent être les survivants de la Meute du Titan Sauvage comme l'a dit plus tôt Farlan, ou allons-nous parler de ce qui est supposé être ton partenaire en premier, hm, Levi ? » Demanda l'adulte blond avec les sourcils broussailleux sur un ton amusé.

Ignorant sa question, ledit Levi invita le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes à prendre un siège à côté de lui, suivi par Mikasa et Armin. Farlan se tint à côté de la jeune femme rousse avec une couette, qui se présenta en tant que Isabel Magnolia, l'autre Bêta de la meute et également la compagne de Farlan, pendant que Jean et Connie s'excusaient pour aller garder la porte.

Après que tout le monde soit installé, -incluant les deux Bêtas, courtoisie de l'Alpha-, l'homme de petite taille s'apprêtait à parler, mais il fut coupé par l'homme blond, « Je suis Erwin Smith, l'Alpha de la Meute de la Légion de la Lune et voici- »

« Je suis Hanji Zoe Smith, la Luna. Mais, appelez-moi Hanji, d'accord ? Ça marche ! » Se présenta la Luna. Elle pointa ensuite Levi et continua, « Notre meute est l'alliée de celle de ce bébé nabot, et oh mon Dieu, t'es trop mignon pour être le compagnon de Levi ! » couina Hanji vers le brun.

Le loup-garou taciturne imita ensuite ses alliés, un air de dégoût peint sur son visage, « Je suis Levi Ackerman, l'Alpha de la Meute du Corps de l'Ombre, et ceci est mon territoire. Donc, vous deux avez besoin de fermer votre gueule et de me laisser parler le premier. Oh, et vous n'êtes pas alliés à nous, vous êtes à peine une meute voisine. »

Erwin gloussa et intervint après l'autre Alpha, « Ne l'écoutez pas. C'est juste qu'il déteste tout le monde dans l'univers tout entier. La vérité est que notre meute et la sienne travaillent ensembles pour presque tout depuis quelques années. Donc, à propos de vous trois... »

« Ah, um, je suis Eren Jaeger. Voici ma demi-sœur, Mikasa Ackerman, et mon meilleur ami, Armin Arlert. »

« Attends, Mikasa _Ackerman_ comme dans Levi _Ackerman_? Ackermans ?! Je pensais que Levi et son oncle étaient les derniers, » s'exclama la Luna alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient au même nom de famille, de même que le reste des personnes de la chambre, les Ackermans mis à part.

« Je suis une Ackerman, ça fait probablement de nous trois les derniers Ackermans, non ? » Répondit simplement la concernée. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers l'Alpha blond, « Plus important, que voulez-vous dire par _survivants ?_ Savez-vous quelque chose à propos de l'attaque de l'autre nuit ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi ont-ils attaqués les membres de notre meute ? »

« Bien, focalisons-nous sur ça d'abord. J'aimerais l'expliquer, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, Levi ? » proposa le blond.

L'autre Alpha haussa les épaules, il ne parlait pas beaucoup de toute façon, il pouvait laisser Erwin le faire.

A l'approbation de son égal, Erwin commença à expliquer, « Premièrement, mes plus sincères condoléances pour ce qui est arrivé à votre meute. Nous avons eu les informations à la dernière minute quand l'Alpha Hannes m'a appelé, disant que sa meute était attaquée par la Meute de l'Armure Colossale. »

« Jamais entendu parler d'eux, » déclara la brune secoua la tête au nom étranger de la meute.

« Cette meute est mauvaise, ils sont avares, démoniaques et sont ce qu'on appelle un cauchemar. Ils tuent les membres d'autres meutes pour prendre leurs terres et les fortunes qui en découlent. Aucune meute ne veut être impliquée avec eux, car même si nous faisions une alliance avec eux, ils se retourneraient contre nous et nous poignarderaient dans le dos. »

« Alors pourquoi les autres meutes ne se sont-elles pas soulevées pour les détruire ? » demanda Armin.

« Après toutes ces années, chaque loup-garou a fini par être tué par leurs attaques. Sais-tu ce que la vieille et ancienne règle dit à ce propos ? » rétorqua Erwin.

« _Celui qui est capable s'emparer des territoires et de ne laisser aucun survivant pour appeler des renforts et raconter ce qu'il s'est passé mérite de vivre en paix et de continuer sa vie avec ce qu'il a gagné en ce temps là._ Uh, c'est un peu injuste en fait, mais- »

« Mais nous respectons et suivons toujours les règles, pas comme les humains, » murmura Hanji.

L'Alpha acquiesça et continua, « Croyez-moi, aussitôt que j'ai eu l'appel, même si je ne suis pas familier avec la Meute du Titan Sauvage, j'ai aussitôt mis mes meilleurs hommes avec ceux de l'escouade de Levi pour aller aider. Mais la dernière chose que nous savons, c'est que nous étions arrivés trop tard pour vous aider tandis que la Meute de l'Armure Colossale avait déjà pris vos terres, ne laissant aucun survivant. »

Il prit une courte pause seulement pour regarder les rescapés avec attention. Il leur offrit alors un petit sourire, « Nous nous étions trompés, pourtant. Il y a en fait des rescapés, vous trois. Donc, nous allons vous offrir quelque chose, ». A la phrase d'Erwin, le trio se concentra un peu plus sur l'Alpha blond.

« Levi et moi avons discuté de cela, à condition qu'il y ait des survivants. Vous pouvez aller chercher de l'aide, et je pourrais ajouter que la Meute du Corps de l'Ombre et la Meute de la Légion de la Lune sont prêts à vous aider à reprendre vos terres, ou, vous pouvez oublier le passé et joindre ma meute ou celle de Levi. »

« Et quel est la contrepartie? » S'enquit le blond du trio.

« Une alliance. Si nous sommes capable de reprendre votre territoire et de vous aider à le reconstruire, vous formerez une alliance avec nous. »

« Ah, vous parlez des mines d'or dans nos terres, » renifla Mikasa.

« Je ne dis pas que nous prendrons les mines d'or, ce sera toujours les vôtres. En formant une alliance avec nous, nous deviendrons votre partenaire commercial. Aussi, vous obtiendrez toute l'aide et l'assistance nécessaire de notre part et vice-versa, » clarifia l'homme aux sourcils épais.

« Que se passe-t-il si nous choisissons de joindre ta meute ou celle de Levi ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit bénéfique pour n'importe lequel d'entre vous, n'est-pas ? » Redemanda l'ancien Sigma.

« Nous obtenons un membre de plus, c'est ça notre bénéfice. Et de ce que je vois, pas des membres ordinaires, » Erwin regarda le trio avec un regard suffisant.

« Mikasa, je peux sentir ton pouvoir. Pas aussi important que celui d'un alpha, mais je sais que tu n'es pas en dessous d'un rang de Delta, tu es importante. Armin, tu es intelligent sans aucun doute, tu dois être un Sigma. Tu pourras aider les chiots autant que les subordonnés et les autres qui pourraient avoir besoin d'un peu plus de connaissances dans la meute. »

Il fixa ainsi Eren avant qu'il ne lui dise, « Eren, je peux sentir quelque chose d'unique à l'intérieur de toi, je ne sais pas, peut-être ton loup ? Aussi, n'oublions pas que tu es le compagnon de l'Alpha de la Meute du Corps de l'Ombre tu aideras Levi à mener sa meute. Qui sait, peut-être pourrais-tu changer Levi en un Alpha un peu moins grincheux ? »

 _'Mon loup ? Mais je ne me suis même pas encore transformé,'_ pensa Eren.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es, un voyant ? » se moqua Levi aux suppositions directes de son ami.

Ignorant complètement la moquerie, le blond continua de parler au groupe, « Si vous choisissez de rejoindre l'une de nos meutes, je vais plutôt parier que vous allez choisir celle de Levi. Eh bien, simplement parce qu'Eren finira par rester aux côtés de son partenaire, et qu'évidemment, Mikasa et Armin décideront de le suivre et de rester avec lui, car je peux voir que vous trois êtes inséparables. Ai-je raison ? » finit l'adulte.

« Bizarrement, c'est exact, » acquiesça la brune.

« Donc, qu'allez vous faire ? Avoir de l'aide ou rester ? Qu'en dîtes-vous ? » renchérit Erwin.

« J'ai dit, laisse-les se reposer, » Levi se leva de son siège.

Sans attendre la réponse de l'autre Alpha, le noiraud se tourna vers son compagnon, « Jean et Connie te montreront ta chambre. Va te nettoyer et te reposer, tu as l'air épuisé. Nous discuterons de ça après que tu sois restauré. »

« Oh, tu ne viens pas ? » demanda timidement le concerné sans réalisé ce qu'il venait juste de dire.

 _'Oh non ! Est-ce que je viens juste de dire ça ? Mission avortée ! Je répète, mission avortée ! Mayday ! Mayday !'_

« Ah, je veux dire... » le brun tenta de trouver une excuse pour justifier sa stupide question, mais il ne fit que grommeler n'importe quoi à son partenaire, ce qui lui fit vouloir creuser un trou et s'enterrer dedans pour ne plus jamais revenir.

« Je voulais débattre de quelque chose avec Erwin d'abord. Uh, tu seras escorté par Jean et Connie, » la voix de l'Alpha était douce, et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas entendu un bégaiement ou deux.

Levi voulait vraiment revendiquer son partenaire ici et là, mais il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus important que ça il avait besoin de parler avec Erwin à propos des futurs plans si le trio allait leur demander de l'aide ou bien finir par rester.

Quelques secondes plus tard, après que l'adulte aux yeux gris ait joint Connie et Jean par la pensée, ceux-ci se montrèrent de suite et signalèrent à Eren de les suivre.

Tandis que le jeune homme se levait, il entendit Armin s'éclaircir la gorge, « Um, Mikasa et moi devrions y aller aussi, ou... »

« Eh bien, oui, » Répondit l'adulte avec son ton d'Alpha. C'était tellement différent de plus tôt quand il avait parlé à Eren avec de la tendresse dans sa voix.

La jeune femme roula des yeux, comment auraient-ils pu savoir s'il fallait qu'ils aillent avec leur ami si Levi l'avait indiqué seulement au jeune homme, et non au trio ?

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre à l'Alpha, mais comme si son compagnon avait lu dans ses pensées, il prit gentiment la brune de son siège et suivit Jean et Connie, de même que le brun, pour aller dans leur chambre.

Alors qu'ils marchaient en silence, le jeune homme rasé regarda celui aux cheveux brun chocolat avec un sourire niais, « Alors, tu es le partenaire de l'Alpha, eh, Eren ? »

« Um, comment es-tu au courant à propos de-, uh, du truc de partenaire ? »

Les yeux de l'idiot s'écarquillèrent en comprenant, « Mince ! Uh, j'étais juste... Nous écoutions aux portes ? Ne le dis pas à l'Alpha Levi ou il nous tuera ! » rayonna l'inconscient.

« Enculé, ne m'attire pas dans ton problème ! » le frappa Jean.

« Hey, on est totalement dedans ensemble, frère ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas _frère_ , mec ! »

« Je suis pas ton mec, gars ! Je suis- Oh, pour info, nous sommes arrivés, » Connie s'arrêta en face d'une simple mais élégante porte en bois. Le trio, qui était amusé par la dispute de plus tôt, arrêtèrent également leur marche.

« Voici la chambre d'Eren, la chambre d'en face est celle d'Armin, et à côté de celle d'Armin est celle de Mikasa, » expliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux de deux couleurs différentes alors qu'il dirigeait sa main vers chaque chambre.

« Merci Jean, Connie, » les remercia le blond.

« De rien. Et uh, s'il-vous-plaît ne dîtes pas à l'Alpha Levi que nous vous avons espionnés, je vous en prie ? » les supplia Connie.

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête à l'unisson. La jeune femme roula seulement des yeux, insouciante.

« Cool ! Nous pourrions vraiment bien nous entendre ! Je dois y aller, cependant. A plus tard ! » reprit le rasé en leur faisant un signe de la main, prenant Jean avec lui alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Eren lui rendit son geste. Quand les deux furent finalement hors de vue, il se tourna vers le couple, « Après que vous vous soyez douchés, pouvons-nous discuter ? Dans ma chambre ? J'ai besoin de vous parler de quelque chose. »

La réponse du duo fut un hochement ferme sans demander quoi que ce soit, avant que chacun d'entre eux n'aille dans leur propre chambre pour une douche rapide.

Ainsi, trente minutes plus tard, le groupe se réunit finalement et s'assit en cercle sur le lit d'Eren et le brun commença à leur parler de ce qui le dérangeait depuis la discussion avec Erwin dans une voix étouffée.

Après quelques minutes de débat, Eren prit une profonde inspiration, regardant ses deux meilleurs amis tour à tour, « Alors, voilà. Êtes-vous avec moi ? »

L'adolescent pouvait ne pas être le plus fort ou le plus intelligent comparé à eux deux, mais il était vraiment le meneur du trio depuis qu'ils étaient petits, et peu importe le sujet, il était sûr que sa sœur et son compagnon seraient toujours d'accord avec lui et suivraient la voie d'Eren peu importe à quel point c'était stupide.

 _Juste comme maintenant._

« Eren, es-tu sûr de toi ? » lui demanda Mikasa avec un air inquiet.

« Êtes-vous avec moi ? » redemanda son frère.

« Nous le sommes ! Mais ce que tu vas faire n'a pas de sens pour n'importe quel point de vue de n'importe quel loup-garou ! Sérieusement, c'est une idée tellement ridicule. Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? Je veux dire, pourquoi voudrais-tu re- »

« Alors c'est fait. Je vais trouver l'Alpha Levi, » se leva Eren. Il fit une pause pendant une seconde et se tourna vers le blond et la brune avec un air d'excuse, « Je suis désolé que nous n'ayons pas plus de temps pour pleurer nos morts. »

Ceci fit regarder Mikasa dans les orbes émeraudes d'Eren avec les siens brillants, « Un peu trop tard pour pleurer, mais crois-moi quand je dis que je n'oublierai jamais ce jour. C'était un tel- »

« Cauchemar, » Dirent les deux hommes en même temps.

« Ouais, cauchemar, » murmura leur amie.

Il y eut un petit blanc autour d'eux.

L'adolescent aux cheveux chocolat s'éclaircit la voix, brisant le silence, « Eh bien, je vais y aller. »

« Bonne chance, » sa sœur agita sa main dans un mouvement d'encouragement. Elle ne retiendrait pas Eren plus longtemps, puisqu'il avait l'air aussi sûr de son choix.

Armin tenta de l'arrêter, « Eren, laisse-moi te dire ceci. Tu. Es. En Train. D'Être. Stupide ! Laisse-moi te rappeler que- »

« Je vous vois plus tard, » coupa l'interpellé avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de la chambre pour trouver l'Alpha.

Il marcha au hasard pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de rencontrer Jean et Connie qui gardaient la salle de réunion, comme plus tôt.

Le brun ignora l'air confus des deux gardes tandis qu'il zigzaguait jusqu'à la porte et toqua doucement. Pas plus de cinq secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un Levi légèrement intrigué.

« Eren ? » lui demanda ce dernier avec curiosité. Il pouvait sentir et ressentir la présence d'Eren de loin, donc il savait que c'était le brun qui avait toqué plus tôt, mais il se demandait de que faisait son compagnon ici au lieu de se reposer dans sa chambre que l'Alpha lui avait fourni.

« Pouvons-nous parler ? Juste nous deux ? »

Sans plus de paroles, le plus âgé hocha la tête et mena son cadet à un vestibule vide. Une fois arrivé, l'adulte tourna sur lui même pour faire face au brun. Il se tint là, immobile, attendant que son partenaire parle.

Après avoir tergiversé quelques instants alors qu'il se tenait là et tentait de contrôler sa respiration, le jeune homme se mit finalement à parler, « J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je veux tous les détruire, les attaquants, pour avoir tué tout le monde que j'aimais, pour s'être emparé de nos terres. Mais, maintenant que j'y repense, je ne peux pas prendre plus de morts sur la conscience, je suis sûr que nous pouvons les vaincre sans perdre quelques personnes, ça va être une guerre entre meutes. »

« Et nous pouvons vous aider, juste restez ici. J'ai parlé avec Erwin, nous connaissons déjà les conséquences, même certains de nos membres de meute ont été informés de cela- »

« De plus- » l'interrompit le plus jeune, « Je ne pense pas qu'un Alpha comme toi devrait être en partenariat avec moi, il doit y avoir une erreur. Toi, l'Alpha, devrait penser au futur de ta meute. Tu ne peux pas être avec moi. »

Eren s'avança, la détermination apparente sur son visage, mais il ne pouvait pas cacher l'air triste qui était derrière, « Je ne peux pas te donner ce dont tu as besoin. Tu as besoin d'une compagne à tes côtés. Alors elle pourrait, je ne sais pas, faire sortir des chiots pour toi et les entraîner à être les futurs Alphas. »

« Je sais qu'il y a de nombreux loups-garous qui ont une personne du même sexe en tant que partenaire, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit déjà arrivé à un Alpha et son partenaire. D'un autre côté, que diraient les membres de ta meute s'ils savaient que leur Alpha était gay et qu'il ne pouvait pas leur donner les chiots représentants les futurs Alphas ? » demanda désespérément Eren.

Alors que l'Alpha restait silencieux durant le discours en étant statufié à sa place, incapable de laisser sortir un seul mot pour répondre, le brun finit avec une déclaration, « Donc, ceci dit... Moi, Eren Jeager, te rejette, Levi Ackerman, l'Alpha de la Meute du Corps de l'Ombre, en tant que partenaire. »

Le plus jeune laissa sortir l'air qu'il retenait jusqu'ici et lui décocha un sourire abattu, « Je suis désolé, Levi. C'est pour le mieux. Je le fais pour toi et ta meute. »

Ensuite, il donna à son aîné une petite bise sur sa joue pâle avant qu'il ne recule et commence à partir.

 _'Au revoir, partenaire.'_

* * *

 **Notes de Fin de Chapitre :**

 **Les choses vont devenir meilleures, je le promets. Aussi, je vous remercie pour tous les commentaires positifs ici jusque là, ça me rend tellement heureuse et je vais essayer de garder ça en mémoire ! c:**

* * *

 **Note de Fin de Chapitre de la Traductrice : **

**Perso, je trouve qu'Eren est un gros, mais vraiment un gros abruti. Et encore, je pèse mes mots. -_-' Faîtes-moi part de vos réactions dans les commentaires ! Ah, au fait, maintenant, les chapitres de 'Crie Mon Nom' seront postés tous les samedis car, avec les études, je ne pense pas avoir le temps de les publier le vendredi. A la prochaine!~**


	4. Ch04 Éclaircissement

**Note de la traductrice :** Hey ! Ça faisait longtemps, hein ! *esquive un couteau vers la droite*

Je sais, je suis en retard, gomen, j'ai juste pas pensé à mettre ce chapitre en ligne, punissez-mooooooiiii ! (Nan, je rigole, pas bobo, hein ? ^^' Ma connerie me désespère parfois... ) Merci à tous les gens qui mettent cette histoire en favori, la mette en follow, me suivent et me favorisent! Ça fait chaud au cœur! ^^

Bon sinon, la réponse aux jolies petites reviews ! :3 :

 **D4rk Lili :** Oui, pour ce coup là, Eren n'a pas vraiment été d'une très grande finesse (pas qu'il en fasse preuve d'habitude – BAM!) mais oui, en effet, ça s'arrangera. LES ÂMES SOEURS VAINCRONT ! T^T Bah la voilà la suite (avec du retard, sumimasen...). Ouais, je l'ai lue, elle est juste géniiaaaale ! *^* Si tu as d'autres fictions à me conseiller comme ça, ne te retiens surtout pas et lâche-toi ! ;)

 **Sasa875 :** je peux comprendre ! XD Tu veux une banane ? ^^

 **:** Eren, ce qu'il fait ? N'importe quoi ! (Durum tchi! *bruitage de crotte, on est tous d'accord... *) XD Tu vas voir, il va en faire baver à Levi, c'est pas prêt d'être fini à ce rythme là !

 **Lilithika :** C'est. Ce. Que. Je. Lui. Ai. Dit ! Elle est contente d'être une sadique (de fuck ? XD) mais oui, tu as raison, son histoire est juste top ! ^o^ (Bah oui, sinon je traduirai pas XD). Bon, la rapidité, c'est pas encore ça mais ça progresse ! Merci, c'est gentil ! :D

 **planetmoon :** De rien, de rien, ça me fait plaisir ! ^^

 **Bibouchka :** Oh la la, c'te review c'te plaît ! XD Mdr tes commentaires me font rire, c'est un truc de fou ! XD Allez, encore deux tartes dans ta gueule Eren ! Pauvre Levi, il souffre encore à cause de ce petit merdeux ! :-( Bah tu vas voir ! C'est à mourir de rire ! Et oui, tu vas voir, les hormones, ça travaille ! ;)

 **lena73 :** Bah la voilà la suite ! ^^

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _Une bise sur la joue._

C'était le premier et dernier baiser d'Eren à son supposé compagnon, ou alors ce qu'il pensait à cette époque.

 _Oh, à quel point il s'était trompé._

Il faisait une fermeture dramatique en s'éloignant sans regarder Levi, mais ses efforts semblèrent inutiles quand soudain, l'Alpha bougea de sa place et souleva le brun, le portant comme un sac à patates alors que ledit brun poussait un petit cri, choqué.

« Oh bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi ! » Lança l'adolescent en agrippant le derrière du T-shirt du noiraud sèchement pour garder son équilibre.

« Me rejeter par égard pour ma meute ? Me dire que j'ai besoin d'un partenaire féminin au lieu de mon compagnon prédestiné ? »

« Mais, Levi- »

« Tu as dû te taper la tête quelque part avant, ou tu es juste trop stupide pour apprendre ce genre de choses ? Armin ne t'a-t-il donc jamais appris ? »

« Hey, c'est méchant ! Attends, je pensais que tu ne parlais pas beaucoup ? »

« Je ne parle pas beaucoup, à part s'il y a des gens idiots. Comme Erwin et Hanji, ou toi. »

« Pardon ? »

Le plus âgé jeta un coup d'œil à son cadet. Il fut silencieux pendant un bout de temps, puis il lâcha un soupir bruyant, « C'est sorti brutalement, désolé, je ne le pensais pas. »

« Um, tu es pardonné ? » Le plus jeune était pris de court. L'adulte grommela un petit 'merci' en réponse.

 _'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ces variations de comportements à chaque fois qu'il me parle ?'_ pensa le jeune homme.

Tout à coup, l'aîné aboya alors qu'ils passaient devant Jean et Connie qui gardaient toujours la salle de réunion, « Suivez-moi, vous garderez la chambre d'Eren ! ». A l'ordre, ils suivirent immédiatement l'Alpha sans se poser de questions.

Choqué, Eren regarda bouche bée Levi, « Hey, que veux-tu dire par là ? Mais laisse-moi partir ! » protesta-t-il en battant des jambes, tentant de se libérer de l'étreinte de Levi. Mais celui-ci n'était pas Alpha pour rien, il fut capable de balancer Eren sur son épaule droite avec facilité.

Une fois arrivé, l'aîné vit la chambre déjà occupée par Mikasa et Armin, assis au bout du lit et les regardant en silence.

Levi déposa délicatement le brun sur le lit et se tourna vers Jean et Connie, « Verrouillez la porte. Ne les laissez sortir sous aucun prétexte, » ordonna-t-il.

Eren sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il pointa son compagnon avec un regard accusateur, « C'est un kidnapping. Je veux un avocat ! »

L'homme regarda le plus jeune et le couple à côté de lui. Le blond, en ayant l'air coupable, leva sa main, « Je l'ai en quelque sorte assommé avant que nous nous rendions ici. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien. Il a juste besoin de repos. »

« Je demanderai au médecin de la meute de l'examiner plus tard, » dit l'Alpha et il s'excusa en partant.

La porte se ferma en étant bloquée, ils pouvaient entendre le cliquetis de la porte étant verrouillée, puis le silence.

La brune fixa attentivement son frère qui l'imita. Ils faisaient une bataille de regards depuis maintenant un moment. Le partenaire de la jeune fille pouvait seulement sourire à cette vision. Après trois minutes, Mikasa abandonna. Elle soupira de défaite et demanda à son demi-frère, « Donc, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Kidnapping. »

« Eh bien, si j'étais à sa place, j'aurai définitivement fait la même chose, » concéda le Sigma en haussant les épaules. Sa compagne hocha la tête en acquiesçant pendant qu'il se reposait sur son épaule paresseusement.

« Mais qui voudrais emprisonner leur conjoint ? » s'emporta le brun, incrédule.

« Celui qui les rejette sans raison. Je veux dire, Eren, tu réalises ce qu'il arriverait au partenaire rejeté, non ? Et n'oublions pas que c'est un Alpha ! » fusa son ami.

« Et alors quoi s'il est un Alpha ? »

Soudain, la porte s'entrouvrit et Hanji apparu dans la pièce, « Eh bien, le lien d'un Alpha envers son compagnon est plus fort que celui des autres rangs. Tu peux ne pas le sentir maintenant, mais une fois que tu seras marqué par Levi, tu ressentiras le même sentiment que celui qu'il éprouve. »

« Luna ? » s'enquit le plus jeune. Le trio regardait la femme avec confusion.

Elle agita la main au titre, « Oh, s'il-vous _playe,_ appelez-moi Hanji. Peu importe, Levi m'a informé de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais qu'il va appeler le médecin de la meute pour Eren, mais regardez ce petit joyau : il est tout gentil et poli, il est juste confus. Donc, Hanji est venue à la rescousse ! » brailla-t-elle et s'arc-bouta, « Bien, passons, les jeunes ! C'est l'heure de parler des partenaires ! » Le groupe fit immédiatement une place pour Hanji. Ensuite, la Luna sauta sur le lit et sautilla plusieurs fois. Une fois qu'elle arrêta et trouva une position confortable, elle ricana.

« Wow, vous êtes pour sûr énergique, Luna. Je pensais qu'une Luna devait être plus, uh, maîtrisée et mature ? Sans vous froisser, hein ! A vrai dire, j'aime bien votre attitude ! » Se justifia Eren en battant des bras alors qu'il parlait.

« Sans rancune ! Erwin dit que je suis une boule d'énergie, je devine qu'il a raison. Peu importe, je suis venue pour te parler de ton rejet de plus tôt, qui, selon moi, était une chose insensée, » déclara-t-elle en faisant une petite pression sur le nez du brun avec son index de façon joueuse.

« Quand tu trouves ton partenaire, tu deviens immédiatement son autre moitié et ton loup en dépend. Leur parfum est enivrant et leur toucher provoque un frisson qui chatouille dans un sens positif. Tu te sentiras sain et sauf, protégé et confortable autour de ton compagnon. Il sera la personne la plus magnifique que tu ais jamais rencontré dans ta vie entière. Tu ne peux aimer personne d'autre de la même façon que tu aimes ton partenaire ! » rayonna Hanji.

Mikasa et Armin qui écoutaient silencieusement la Luna acquiescèrent à l'unisson, ils étaient totalement d'accord avec elle, comprenant le sentiment.

L'adulte sourit au couple et continua avec un air sérieux sur son visage, faisant face à l'adolescent aux yeux verts, « Maintenant, imagine ces émotions, mais ce sera dix fois plus fort sur Levi, puisqu'il est un Alpha. Le sentiment de rejet serait insupportable pour lui. »

Le visage du brun se plissa quand il se l'imagina. Puis Hanji renchérit, « Ce que tu as fait ne fait que tuer Levi lentement. Tu peux ne pas le réaliser maintenant, mais tu ressentiras la même chose, plutôt quand tu entreras en chaleur. »

« Je ne me suis pas encore transformé, donc je n'ai pas non plus eu ma première chaleur. »

A ces mots, la compagne d'Erwin s'affola, « Ça ne fait que l'empirer, Eren ! Puisque tu as déjà trouvé ton partenaire, plus tard, quand tu auras ta première transformation et ta chaleur sans ton compagnon à tes côtés, tu pourrais plus facilement ne pas en réchapper ! Et par _toi,_ je veux dire le loup à l'intérieur de _toi_ qui submergera ton âme une fois que tu seras transformé ! »

« Je- Je ne le savais pas ! » balbutia le brun en paniquant.

« Seulement si ton partenaire décède, ou que vous ayez tous les deux acceptés de rejeter l'autre, alors tu seras sauf même si ça blessera toujours ton loup, » ajouta Armin.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas arrêté plus tôt vous deux ? » protesta son ami.

« Eren, nous savions déjà tout à propos de toute cette histoire de partenaire, des bases jusqu'à des domaines expérimentés, depuis notre plus jeune adolescence. De plus, j'ai essayé de t'arrêter tout à l'heure, » souffla le blond.

« Ouais. Même si j'avais essayé de t'arrêter, peu importe à quel point j'aurais essayé, tu serais toujours allé voir Levi pour le rejeter, n'est-ce pas ? » Avança Mikasa en croisant les bras.

« Ugh, d'accord, c'est ma faute ! Maintenant, que vais-je faire ? Je l'ai rejeté, je suis un loup-garou sans partenaire maintenant, et je vais bientôt mourir, _douloureusement_! » cria de frustration son frère.

A la pensée d'avoir rejeté le noiraud plus tôt, Eren sentit son cœur se compresser et commencer à battre douloureusement, « Super, maintenant je peux déjà sentir la douleur. Je ne vivrai pas très longtemps ! » geignit-il dramatiquement.

« Oh, petit louveteau, ne t'inquiète pas ! Levi n'a pas accepté ton rejet, non ? Haha, ce nain est en déni maintenant, il était tellement bouleversé après que tu l'ai rejeté, » le ''rassura'' la femme en tapotant l'épaule de son cadet.

« Il me déteste à présent. »

« Oh, allez ! Levi est un mec costaud, mais je peux voir qu'il a déjà développé de doux sentiments pour toi. Donc, il n'y aurait aucun moyen au monde pour qu'il puisse te détester ! » éclata-t-elle de rire.

Le plus jeune voulait argumenter, mais il hocha faiblement la tête aux mots d'Hanji à la place, espérant que ce soit vrai.

Cette dernière sourit, maintenant que ce problème de compagnon était réglé, elle avait autre chose qui la dérangeait depuis maintenant un moment, « Passoooooons, Mikasa Ackerman ? »

« Quoi ? Oh, si vous parlez de mon nom de famille, eh bien, je n'ai jamais rencontré d'autres Ackerman en dehors de mes parents. Les familles de loups-garous penchent plutôt à avoir plusieurs parents éloignés, donc, nous pouvons être une famille éloignée qui vivait dans une meute différente pendant tout ce temps, » expliqua la brune.

« Vraiment ? Eh bien, d'accord alors. Il se trouve que les derniers Ackermans ne sont pas deux, mais trois, juste à cause d'une histoire pas cool, mais d'accord, » concéda l'autre brune en haussant les épaules.

La chambre fut ensuite plongée dans un silence confortable. Hanji jouait avec les mèches de cheveux chocolat foncé d'Eren pendant un moment, quand un grand homme paraissant avoir la cinquantaine fit irruption, « Je veux voir le partenaire de Levi qui l'a fait devenir comme ça, heh, j'aime déjà son compagnon ! »

La Luna eut un sourire en coin. Elle poussa du coude son cadet, « Voici Kenny Ackerman, l'Ancien de la Meute du Corps de l'Ombre. C'est un vrai trou du cul quand tu ne le connais pas, mais c'est en réalité un homme bien. Eh, s'il n'était pas bon, il ne serait pas un Ancien, non ? »

Elle agita la main vers l'homme et cria ,« Hey, Kenny ! Ce canon est le compagnon de Levi ! », fit-elle en pointant du doigt le brun.

« Attends, ton partenaire est un « il » ? » dit l'homme en jetant un regard à Levi.

« Quel est le problème avec ça ? Si tu veux parler de la lignée de l'Alpha, j'y penserai plus tard, » grogna l'Alpha. Son oncle haussa les épaules, « Eh bien- »

Eren se leva soudainement et le coupa, « Un Alpha ne doit pas être déterminé par le lien de sang, il doit être choisi par sa façon de devenir plus fort, de mener et de protéger les membres ! Je l'ai appris, et croyez-le ou non, il y a en fait beaucoup d'Alphas de part le monde qui dirigent leur meute sans n'avoir aucun sang héréditaire d'Alpha. »

L'Ancien cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux, « Eh bien, tu as raison, gamin. Donc- »

« Ah ! Kenny, ils ont besoin de se reposer, en fait ! » dit soudain Hanji, « En plus, il y a beaucoup de choses à dire ! Crois-moi, cette histoire de Levi-qui-a-trouvé-son-compagnon est bien plus compliquée qu'il n'y paraît ! Donc, je te verrai dans la salle de réunion dans une minute. »

« Hm, d'accord alors. Je déteste être coupé à chaque fois que j'essaye de parler, de toute façon. Je serai dans la salle de réunion avec Erwin et les Bêtas. Tch, les loups-garous de nos jours, ils n'ont plus tellement de respect pour les Anciens, » et sans attendre une réponse, Kenny sortit de la chambre avec un doux clic, laissant une Hanji pouffant et un Eren ayant l'air coupable.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, Hanji ? » demanda Levi.

« Ugh, longue histoire, je t'en parlerai plus tard dans la salle de réunion comme ça nous pourrons discuter de ça tous ensemble avec tout le monde. »

« Discuter de quoi ? »

« A propos de tout ce qui concerne ce trio, mais bon, plus particulièrement de ton partenaire. »

« En parlant de partenaire, je ne savais pas que tu avais ce type de connaissances à propos des Alphas, mais quand ça en vient aux partenaires, tu n'as soudain aucune connaissance ? » S'enquit l'Alpha en levant ses sourcils de stupéfaction face à Eren.

Le visage de celui-ci s'embrasa d'embarras alors qu'il bégayait, « Ah, uh... Levi, en parlant de ça... »

« Oui ? »

« Hanji m'a parlé. Ce que j'ai fait était vraiment inconscient. Donc, voudrais-tu me pardonner et me donner une autre chance ? Je, uh, nous trois allons aussi discuter de l'offre de l'Alpha Erwin une fois que nous serons dans la salle de réunion, » expliqua le brun. Il jouait avec l'ourlet de la fin de son T-shirt pour cacher sa nervosité.

« Ouais, d'accord, » accorda le noiraud en ignorant la situation comme si le rejet de plus tôt n'était pas vraiment un drame, alors qu'en réalité, l'Alpha avait paniqué à mort quand Eren l'avait rejeté et il était prêt à enfermer à jamais l'adolescent dans la chambre, se fichant de savoir si le brun le détesterait pour ce que l'homme aux cheveux de jais s'apprêtait à faire.

Eren était capable de faire sortir chaque émotion de Levi, même la partie la plus effrayante que ce dernier n'avait même pas réalisé avoir, ce qui était d'ailleurs dangereux.

Mais au final, du moins pour maintenant, l'aîné se sentit soulagé que le rejet n'agisse plus.

Quand Eren ne reçu aucune autre réponse de son partenaire, il s'éclaircit la gorge, « Okay, donc, um... »

« Maaaaaladrooooiiiiiit, » ricana Hanji comme une folle à lier, mais heureusement elle réussi à briser le silence. Elle frappa ensuite dans ses mains en réalisant quelque chose, « Nous avons aussi parler des Ackermans, enfin, si je puis dire, qui n'est pas un sujet aussi juteux que celui des partenaires! »

« Tch, si vous avez aussi parlé des Ackermans, Kenny voudra le savoir. Est-ce bon si Hanji l'annonce dans la salle de réunion, vous trois ? » demanda Levi au trio et reçu un 'oui' comme réponse.

Avec ça, il ajouta, « Bien, j'ai besoin que vous trois preniez du repos. Nous parlerons un peu plus quand vous aurez repris votre état normal. Pour l'instant, je vais laisser le Conseil Interne savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Erwin et moi avons besoin de rejoindre nos terres bientôt, mais nous reviendrons dans trois jours. Donc, je suppose que vous avez trois jours pour réfléchir à l'offre d'Erwin, d'accord? » pépia la brune.

Mikasa et Armin hochèrent la tête aux deux hauts gradés. Eren changeait toujours nerveusement de position, d'une certaine manière, il se sentait toujours mal pour avoir rejeté Levi plus tôt. Il avait agit inconsciemment et a fait de lui-même un crétin devant son compagnon.

Juste quand ce dernier s'apprêtait à partir, le plus jeune l'interpella, « Levi, à propos du truc de partenaire... »

« Aussi longtemps que tu ne me rejettes pas, tu peux prendre ton temps et nous en parlerons un peu plus tard. Tu as besoin de te reposer pour l'instant. Je parie que tout ce qui est arrivé en moins de vingt-quatre heures t'a déjà épuisé. »

« Bien. Merci, Levi ! » le remercia Eren en lui offrant un grand sourire. Étonnamment, son partenaire lui sourit en retour, même si ce n'était qu'une légère courbure sur les lèvres de l'Alpha.

Avant qu'Hanji ne quitte la salle avec celui-ci, elle murmura, « Sois patient avec Levi. C'est un Alpha avec beaucoup d'expérience, mais en ce qui concerne l'amour, il n'en a absolument pas ! Mais je peux déjà voir qu'il est fou de toi, doooonc, vous deux serez bien ! »

« M-Mais, je manque d'expérience dans ce domaine moi aussi ! » rougit son cadet.

« Encore mieux, vous deux pouvez apprendre ensemble ! » lança-t-elle en clignant de l'œil vers le brun puis elle fit un signe au groupe, « Reposez-vous, mes amours ! Erwin et moi serons de retour ! »

Levi massa ses tempes de frustration avant qu'il ne tire Hanji dans la salle de réunion, laissant le trio avoir du repos. Cette fois, ils n'entendirent pas la porte être verrouillée.

Ce que ne savait pas Eren, c'est que Levi ne leur avait pas seulement fourni une chambre confortable pour pouvoir récupérer, mais il avait aussi demandé au médecin de la meute -pour de vrai cette fois- d'examiner Eren, Mikasa et Armin.

Donc, plus tard ce soir là, Petra Ral, une magnifique petite femme avec de sublimes cheveux blonds vénitiens a.k.a le docteur de la meute visita chaque membre du trio pour les examiner, comme Levi lui avait demandé.

Il se trouvait que l'inquiétude de l'Alpha ne fut pas vraiment nécessaire. Si le groupe avait quelconque forme de blessure ou de fatigue, alors c'était déjà guéri grâce aux propriétés curatives présentes dans le sang des loups-garous. Ça, ou le groupe d'amis était totalement sauf depuis le début.

Même s'ils étaient opérationnels, Petra mit un point d'honneur à l'examen psychologique. Le trio était un peu en état de choc après ce qu'il s'était passé dans leur propre meute depuis que leur adrénaline était à présent dissoute depuis un moment.

Au final, le médecin ordonna au trio de prendre un repos complet au lit pendant un jour ou deux.

Évidemment, alors que le couple suivaient les instructions de la rousse immédiatement, Eren grogna en désaccord. Il se sentait parfaitement bien, il était sûr que tout allait bien avec lui. Mais le regard menaçant de la jeune femme fit déglutir le jeune homme et il alla au lit juste après ça.

C'est ainsi que le trio finit par avoir un repos complet au lit. Ils ne pouvaient même pas visiter les chambres des autres, puisque le docteur leur avait déjà ordonné clairement de ne pas quitter leur lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur autorise. Même l'Alpha ne vint pas rendre visite à son partenaire, puisque apparemment, Eren était sous les soins intensifs de Petra.

Finalement, le troisième jour, elle leur donna la permission de vraiment aller prendre l'air pour de vrai, pas juste une fenêtre ouverte qui laisse l'air pénétrer à l'intérieur. Mais, à la place d'aller à l'extérieur, ils finirent pas discuter de l'offre d'Erwin dans la chambre d'Eren.

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas une décision difficile pour eu à prendre. En moins de quinze minutes, ils avaient déjà décidé quel choix faire parmi les deux offres. Et une fois que la discussion fut continuée là où elle avait été laissé trois jours plus tôt, ils parleront de leur choix avec les deux fois, dans un moment proche d'aujourd'hui.

Juste après cela, Mikasa et Armin décidèrent de faire un tour des lieux aux alentours du château, pendant que leur ami opta pour aller voir Levi. Pour quoi, il n'en était pas sûr. Il voulait juste voir son partenaire, comme si c'était un soudain besoin, et il semblait que son cœur ne se calmerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas rencontré Levi.

Ses deux amis lui avaient juste donné un sourire plein de sens avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent.

Le brun sortit de sa chambre et une fois qu'il fit un pas en dehors, il rencontra Jean qui passait dans le hall où la chambre de l'adolescent se trouvait.

Sans plus de palabres, il demanda à la tête de cheval s'il savait où était son Alpha. Ladite tête de cheval grimaça au surnom mais indiqua à son vis-à-vis où trouver Levi.

Le brun alla immédiatement dans la direction montrée par le garde. Apparemment, il était orienté vers la chambre du noiraud. Après qu'il soit sûr qu'il se soit arrêté à la bonne porte, il toqua avec empressement avec un sourire envoûtant. Mais après plusieurs secondes après avoir toqué et attendu, son sourire se changea en un froncement car Levi ne lui répondait pas.

Il savait que c'était un peu rustre, mais lentement, il ouvrit la porte qui menait dans la propre chambre de l'Alpha. Il laissa un souffle une fois qu'il fut au courant que la porte n'était pas verrouillée.

Aussitôt qu'il entra à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte avec un petit était sur le point d'appeler le nom de l'Alpha, mais ledit Alpha le prit de court.« Eren ? ». La voix voluptueuse de Levi pouvait être clairement entendue, elle fit presque se pâmer Eren seulement à sa tonalité.

Ce dernier était à deux doigts de s'excuser pour s'être introduit chez lui, mais tout fut comme mis en pause quand il vit ce qu'il avait en face de lui.

Ici se tenait Levi, seulement avec une petite serviette nouée autour de sa taille et de ses cuisses, et rien d'autre pour couvrir son corps bien sculpté. Il avait un visage incroyable combiné avec une peau aussi blanche que du lait et qui semblait très douce mais le jeune homme savait que s'il laissait ses doigts vagabonder sur cette peau, ce serait rugueux, _un bon sentiment de rugosité._ Et ce corps tonique, oh bonne lune, c'était tellement beau. Et, était-ce un huit pack ?

Le jeune homme pouvait presque se sentir baver et ses jambes allaient se changer en gelée à cette vue. Ça ne fit d'ailleurs qu'empirer lorsque l'Apollon commença à marcher dans sa direction, ses yeux bleu acier ne clignant même pas alors qu'il fixait Eren avec un air qu'il ne pouvait décrire.

Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort qu'avant, il sortit presque de sa place originelle quand il entendit Levi appeler son nom, maintenant en un murmure, « Eren... ».

Celui-ci mordit ses lèvres nerveusement alors qu'il se figeait. Il pouvait s'entendre déglutir bruyamment quand il sentit le toucher doux et délicat de ces doigts pâles caressant sa joue mate.

Le brun pouvait seulement regarder ses yeux bleus et gris alors qu'il hurlait intérieurement, ' _Oooooohhhhh meeeeeerde, je sais que j'avais cette pulsion de voir Levi à poil, mais ma pauvre âme innocente n'est pas encore prête pour çaaaaaa !'_

* * *

 **Notes de Fin de Chapitre :**

 **J'ai re-relu le chapitre et j'étais comme wow tellement d'erreur trouvées, mais je suis trop flemmarde pour les réparer, je suis tellement désolée ! *pleure***

 **Je m'excuse si ce chapitre est comme un chapitre de remplissage, ça ne l'est pas en réalité. Je suis un peu déçue de la façon dont s'est terminée l'histoire de rejet, mais bon... C'est comme ça que ça se finit, pour l'instant.**


	5. Note TRES importante à lire d'urgence

**Note très importante de la htraductrice Nala Firenight:**

 **Je suis désolée. Oui, je sais que ça sonne vraiment très négatif, (non non non, je n'abandonne pas la traduction, pour ça ne vous inquiétez pas) mais j'ai eu une énorme surprise (mauvaise surprise, he he he he *rire nerveux*). Mon ordi est arrivé à la fin de sa vie, il ne s'allumait plus du tout, donc, toutes les données qui étaient dedans furent perdues (le passé simple me fait encore plus déprimer T^T). Donc tous les chapitres que j'avais écrit en avance ont étés perdus pour cette traduction. En ce moment, je suis sur un ordinateur d'emprunt pour pallier un peu à ce problème plutôt embarrassant. Donc, c'est normal qu'il n'y ait pas eu de chapitres ces jours-ci ou ces semaines-ci, mon ordinateur de m*rde a décidé de crashé, le tout sans mon autorisation. Et en plus, la meilleure, c'est que je suis vraiment pas prévoyante du tout, donc j'ai pas stocké mon travail dans une clé USB ! On applaudit la douée ! . Mon disque dur est complètement HS et mon ordi aussi, donc, il va falloir que je retraduise toooouuuut ! T^T Bien évidemment, ça va prendre pas mal de temps puisque je n'ai un ordi entre les mains que très rarement, donc j'ignore quand le prochain chapitre sortira.**

 **Normalement, j'achèterai un nouvel ordinateur à Noël (pour les promos !) donc, je suis désolée, mais soyez patients jusqu'ici.**

 **Encore désolée.**

 **Une auteur dont le pc a été vraiment naze sur ce coup là.**


	6. ENFIN!

Hey le monde !

Me revoilà après un ou deux loong mois à passer sans ordinateur. Mais si je poste ce message, c'est pour vous dire qu'enfin, j'ai un nouvel ordi ! Donc, je pourrai de nouveau rapidement poster les chapitres de cette histoire.

Sur ce, à la prochaine !:D


End file.
